Innocent butterflies
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: And Natsu reasons with himself that having those fluttering butterflies is perfectly normal. He and Gray are just best buddies, after all. Obviously. Slash. Fluff. Natsu/Gray. (Don't you think I'm on some kind of NatRay high or something these days?)


Natsu is sitting, his warm gaze fixed on the constantly chatting boy situated beside him. Gray is chuckling, then talking again, and soon he is imitating Mr. Macao.

"-and I told him to not do that, but he did and I was so upset-wait, Natsu? Ya listening, buddy?"

Natsu blinks as he's startled out, and nods, "Yeah, you were upset..."

Gray continues to stare at the younger boy suspiciously, and then brushes the feeling and continues, "Yeah. So, as I was saying, I told Loke to help me with the Math work, but he said-

"I can help you."

Gray blinks at the interruption, and then a grin adorns his face as he ponders over the offer, "That'd be great!"

"What are you having problem with, by the way?"

"Oh, just some equations. I'm sure you can help me." He grins, and leans closer playfully, and says, "I should take advantage of my math-freak best-friend, no? Seriously, kiddo, thanks!"

Natsu rolls his eyes -because he doesn't know any other way to cover up his nervousness. Obviously, that's just because Gray resembles Ultear, his older sister, and Natsu has been crushing over her since he hit his teenage years. Nothing else.

Gray's phone is beeping then, and the sophomore takes it out, cringing when his sister's name flashes on the screen.

"Hey sis, I was just about to pick ya up-

Natsu tunes out again. He just stares intently at Gray. The more masculine sophomore of the two tries to reason with himself that there is nothing wrong with ogling -err, observing- his best friend. It's just that Gray's lips are also like Ultear's. Only they're a light shade of red instead of petal pink like his sister's. And his skin is just slightly tanned, unlike the alabaster tone Ultear applies her make-up on.

A few more moments of arguing, and Gray's sighing and ending the call. He rolls his eyes and mutters, "Sisters."

Natsu chuckles, 'cause it's adorable. And by adorable he really does mean Ultear's adorable-ness. Really.

"You gonna come watch my match tomorrow?" Natsu asks then, hoping for the latter to say _yes_ and agree.

Gray bites his bottom lip, and Natsu's heart starts to sink at the mere thought of Gray's absence in one of his most important matches.

_'Say yes, say yes...'_

"Okay. I'll tell Mom to go out for shopping without me tomorrow. Everything goes against me there, anyways. You won't believe it, but last time we went together, she made me try out skirts! Just because my dear twin sister was sick at home and we shared the same size." Gray scoffs then, rolling his eyes after that, "And that's totally not because of me being smaller. She just ate like a pig."

Natsu bursts out in laughter then, and Gray shakes his head.

The tanned teenager slings an arm around Gray, and chuckles, "I can _so_ imagine you in a frilly skirt!"

Gray punches his shoulder playfully, trying to glare, and says, "The damned article of clothing wasn't even frilly! Thanks to my sister and her 'emo' antics!"

Natsu laughs and checks his watch. He sighs, and picks up his bag which is lying over the grounds of the park, underneath the bench they're sitting on. Standing up, the teen offers, "Want a ride?"

Gray shrugs, "Sure. You goin' for practice?"

"Yeah, Laxus isn't the friendliest coach when it comes to being late." Natsu fakes a shudder. Gray laughs and Natsu imitates Lucy, one of the most feminine cheerleaders they have, just to make Gray laugh more. It's not that Natsu finds his best friend's laughter melodic -it just resembles Ultear's laughter. Only the sounds Gray produces are more natural, stronger, _beautiful_.

The blue eyed teen raises his hand playfully, and whines, "Pick me up. Or you shall die!"

Natsu rolls his eyes at the over-dramatic statement and grips the latter's hand, pulling him up forcefully with a snicker.

"Hey!" Gray laughs, and Natsu knows he should let the other's hand go, but he can't help but continue to notice how pretty the pale and slender fingered hand interlocked with his tanned one looks.

They start making their way towards Natsu's car, and somewhere in the middle Gray slings his arm around Natsu. Natsu suppresses the unusual warm flutter in his stomach. It's perfectly normal, he assures himself.

"-but you'll have to listen to what I say!"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm older, Natsu. Older than you, wiser than you."

"Ha! Hardly by two months! That doesn't count! And anyways, I'm the taller and stronger one! I can lift you up effortlessly, got that?" Natsu says arrogantly. And he grins internally, because they've been talking like this since their childhood and it _never_ gets old.

"I don't believe you!" Gray huffs, planting his hand on his hip and puckers out his lower lip, batting his eyelashes, "Make me believe, baby."

Natsu pretends puking, because the feminine actions just _don't_ go with Gray and it's hilarious. They both laugh and Natsu picks him up, pretending to throw him and Gray punches his shoulder playfully, laughing whole-heartily.

They continue to laugh without giving a damn about everything going on around them and stare in each other's eyes. They're silent then, and Natsu suddenly feels his heartbeat picking up. They're like that for a moment or two, until Gray starts batting his eyelashes and pouts, and Natsu finally drops him, laughing like a maniac.

"Damn!" The teenager punches Gray's shoulder playfully, who's laughing equally loudly, and clutches his stomach as the laughter continues to boom around them, "You just had to ruin the moment, no?"

Gray laughs, and trying to control the laughter, he says, "What? Were you expecting me to kiss you? Damn!" And he's laughing again.

They just smile after that, until Gray laughs again. Natsu rolls his eyes, and says, "Stop it! Let's just go already! Laxus will grill my ass today!"

Gray snickers, "Why? Shit, I always knew he was gay!"

Natsu clasps his hands in a praying gesture, and pleads, "Just shut up already!"

"Okay okay." Gray smiles. And Natsu notices how his face is glowing right now.

And once more, the teenager assures himself that it's just a friendly feeling and Gray can hardly be his love-interest with all his stupid antics.

Right.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone wants to kill me for posting one-shots after one another instead of updating? Yes? Good thing you don't know my location then... Lol! **

**Anyways, it's a fluff for you because I made you guys saaaaad with my other shots. :( Look, I even made a sad face for you! I definitely deserve a review now, don't I? **


End file.
